


Vampire Money

by FueledBySlushies



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: 2008 tech, Alice may have a girlfriend its undecided tho, And music too, F/M, Jas is not a confed cuz ew, She did not sign up for this she just wanted to watch, She knows what he is so she is spooked, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FueledBySlushies/pseuds/FueledBySlushies
Summary: How did we get here?No wait, I should explain the context before I jump into having an existential crisis. Hello my name is Delilah, and I’ve done this before, life I mean. I know it sounds far fetched, but I have memories of a different life, in a different reality. How do I know this? Well, the random memories, preferences, and tastes I would have no knowledge about otherwise sells the different life for me. But what about the different realities? Well, in my memories I remember the teen girl craze called ‘Twilight’. Funny enough, I haven’t read the books. I can put the actors faces to the characters, but my main knowledge I have of the plot line was the fanfic. Ah yes, the fanfics that gave Bella a shred of personality, got rid of her all together, or made you the despised twin sister of Renaissance and shipped yourself with literally everyone outside of Edward and Jacob. What a time. But that doesn’t explain much does it?What if I told you I met Bella Swan, the one and only reader insert herself. Although Bella actually has a personality. A bit of a discrepancy from what I heard in the previous life but I digress. I can’t believe my memories were foreshadowing my own life for me in this world, unbelievable.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Original Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Well, this wasn’t what I planned for my junior year.

Yes, I am aware that I am somehow in the twilight universe, and that’s just the START of my complaints. I'll give the context for the junior year statement but first, in order for this to make sense we should start with who I am, what I know, and what I remember.

Delilah Jenkins, Born June 4th, 1988 to two (I think) very dead parents, so I was raised by my grandma with a couple of cousins in a log cabin in Washington state. No, I am not telling you which city/town because it's not important. I love my gran with all my heart, and I share all my secrets with her, as well as my friends' secrets with her too. It's great. But there is one thing I haven’t told her, partially because I know that even though she loves me, I’d end up in therapy, or in worse cases an insane asylum faster than I could get to the twilight vampy part. Not that I’d tell her that vampires exist, you know, vampy rules. And honestly I’m convinced I’ve lost it long ago as well, If it wasn’t for the random memories that would come to mind just before it would happen. It was never anything major, mainly movies or pop culture and the likes. For example, I knew about the movie ‘school of rock’ that came out in 2003 before it premiered. That’s how I got the ‘weird psychic girl’ nickname for a couple of months in school, because before I realized it was a memory from the alternate universe, I talked in depth about the movie, including ALL the story beats to my friends. Who all collectively agreed to nod along even though the movie never existed. Until that movie started getting advertised a week later. To be fair to my friends, they never really used that nickname. It was only because the mean girls were around us at the time and they needed a new punching bag. But like most school drama it faded after a couple of months.

Sometimes, I would not even have a moment of ‘oh! I remember that!’ Sometimes it would already be ingrained in me. Like having a taste for canninolli before I had any type of Italian dish before. Little things like that, although my dislike for certain foods could be chalked up to my kid self being a ‘fussy eater’ my instant taste for things I’d never even eaten before was… weird. I'll never forget the look on my grandma's face when lil toddler Delilah waddled up to her rocking chair and asked for borscht, ya know, something that toddler me would never have seen or heard about before, because my grandma has never even had before.

Yet still something told me that I lived before this time. Even though I could recite the ‘school of rock’ movie word for word (which was kind of concerning not gonna lie). It surprised me with how outdated it felt, it was nostalgic even though it just started premiering. 

And Delilah, the name I was born with at least in this world. Was it the name I had in the previous world? Or was it something different? Of all the things I remembered from my previous life, you’d think I’d remember my name.

Maybe it was for a reason, ya know? Maybe knowing my name would cause a paradox or I’d have to die again and be rebirthed into another teen fiction universe. I guess we’ll never know. Speaking of which, there are tv shows from my previous world in this world. Crazy. I guess there were no established tv shows or movies in the books so we share the same television. And music too! Although it does release music in the same years as my previous life… so the majority of my music taste hasn’t even come out yet. Oh god, I’ll be somewhere in my thirties by the time the music catches up! I think... I'm still unsure of when in that time I died. Or if I died at all, for all I know I could be Alice in wonderland but I just got my memories wiped… and turned into a baby… you’re starting to see why my reincarnation theory is the best theory I have so far right? Do you think men in black exist in this world? If vamps and shapeshifters exist why not? But that would mean aliens that are actively looking to hurt humans… eh actually let's not think of that. Vampires are already too much.

On one more separate note, I don’t care if it's not in style yet in the 2000s, I’ll wear my occasional Egirl fashion and look hot, damn it. Also oversized sweaters and skirts? Oversized sweaters in general? *chef’s kiss*

Well, now that I’m done info dumping let’s get into the meat and bones of this. So.

This wasn’t what I planned for my junior year.

Even though I met Bella Swan and hung out, and became besties, I never thought we’d meet again outside of the occasional text here and there. I lived somewhere in Washington state, remember? Well Bella still lives in Phoenix, and then moves to forks, Washington. Forks isn’t really that close, isn’t close enough to warrant me dropping in for visits. ESPECIALLY since I know what’s going to go down and what her future is. I’ve considered going down when the second movie/plot hits, maybe smack her around a bit for giving up on life because of a guy. But then I rationalized, that even though what ever the fuck put me in this universe may decide that I need to be here, maybe it’s not the smartest idea to insert myself into the main plot, butterfly effect rules. Ya dig?

So teLL ME WHY, when I’m completing my first semester of junior year high school, my gran gran decides to drop it on me that we are MOVING TO FORKS. In the EPICENTRE of VAMPIRE DRAMA. She needed to go because my gran needs surgery and there’s a doctor there who has a really good reputation. Huh. Obviously she could’ve just flew out there and got the surgery then flew back, I know, that’s what I begged her to do the following weeks before we moved. But no, we die like men I guess. But fine, I may be going into the same circumstances that Bella has, but Bella’s still here, right? So I’m not a blood singer to Edward. Nice. There should be no discrepancies. There are no hot single vampires in my area waiting to meet me and make me immortal. So I can just sneakily watch all the shit go down. No drama. Nothing. Nada. No drama or supernatural relationships for me. Right? RIGHT?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i changed the sequence of events a bit, so Bella’s first day was a Friday.

As soon as her cousin stops the car Delilah falls out dramatically. On her belly now she flails her arms out to what I can only compare to a baby bird trying to fly. And her legs would be doing that too if her legs weren’t halfway in the car. 

“Finally” Delilah gasped, maybe trying her best to be an insect? She crawls her way completely out of the car and further onto the grass. Yes the cousin drove on the lawn, maybe because they’re just as dramatic as Delilah, or maybe they knew Delilah would tumble out like this and if they didn’t, Delilah would break her everything. Or maybe, just maybe… it’s maybelline 

Delilah rolls on her back, trying to see a spec of sunlight as the wet grass soaks through her clothes and irritates the scrapes that she got in her daring escape. Delilah hears the car door open and close as her grandma gets out and makes her way over. Her grandma stares down at her, noting the dirt and grass stains on her face and upper body. At least it's her pyjamas, she sighs. “Please, when you come in make sure you clean up before you go lay down.” Ah, she’s referencing Delilah’s tradition of laying down on every surface and floor of every room in the house they move too. It’s a way of making the house her home, you know? They have only moved once or twice, as Delilah recalled. But when you do it once, everyone remembers, so you have to live up to the expectations, right? The tragic life of being a dramatic queen “Also, don’t say here for too long you’ll catch a cold.” 

Right. She should. Was being a queen a term popularly used in the other universe or this one?

As her grandma starts to walk away Delilah turns her attention back to the sky. It looks like it’s going to rain again. She knows it rained before because the ground usually isn’t this saucy. She slowly sits up and waves goodbye to her cousin as they exit using the driveway. We’re they blood related? Nope. But neither was her grandma. So blood doesn’t really count. Her grandma took care of so many kids when she was younger that everyone that lived in that house is considered a cousin. She was the youngest by nearly a decade so she didn’t see them as much, that’s why they’re cousins. She watched her cousin drive away and… is that? No way

To the house across and a few houses away on her left. It had a police cruiser in the driveway... Omg, yep that’s gotta be her dad

Every notable character is pretty close to their book counterparts, no notes on how accurate the movies made the vampires look, but this one is pretty damn near identical.

This is going to be fun to explain to Bella. ‘Yeah, not only did I not tell you that I’m moving to forks- which I know you didn’t tell me you were also moving here, the odds right?- but we are also neighbours now!’ Delilah thought sarcastically ‘At least Bella isn’t here yet, no red truck, but I don’t remember when she’s supposed to turn up…’ she should text her before she arrives though, just let her know that she moved to forks so the majority of the awkwardness is online. Nodding to herself she starts to walk inside, luckily for Delilah, her gran rented moving people so all her boxes are in her room, and her bed.

Shuffling around her room, Delilah completely ignores her boxes and flops on her bed. She had a long day of going on planes, then cars, taking a shower and then laying on every surface that was available. She deserved a break. ‘Ah school, how am I going to handle that? I know my grandma won’t force me to go to school immediately, because it is the middle of the week. Well, depends on who you ask, but Tuesday is too far into the week to start for me, okay?’ Anyway, Delilah decided that she should try to start with or after Bella, so Edward can do his angst thing, but most importantly, confirm that Delilah being here won’t affect Edward and Bella’s story. She’ll just work on her academics and try and choose a career to leave forks, away from the vamp melodrama.

Now content that she has a plan, Delilah relaxes and falls asleep.

July 17th, 2008 aka Thursday

Delilah cringes into the backseat. ‘I totally forgot to text her.’ Delilah reluctantly gets out of the passenger seat of her grandma’s car to help with groceries. She knows that Bella knows she’s here. How does she know? Because she just got out of her dad’s police cruiser… and they locked eyes quickly after. Well, shit. So much for making this less awkward.

Her grandma nudges her, “go say hi! It’ll be nice to have a friend so close by, maybe she’ll even give you a ride to school.” Right, I still don’t know how to drive. But wait, Delilah spoke up “there are still more groceries, I’ll finish up then I’ll go.” Gran only shook her head, “these are the last of them, go meet your friend!” If only she knew the awkward encounter she’s making her face head on…

“Hey”

“GAHHH” Delilah shrieked, nearly falling over. But in return that startled Bella so much that it made her fall over. Ah, she’s still just as clumsy as ever.

“Dude! Are you okay?” Delilah quickly ran over to help her friend to check for injuries, then to laugh. Priorities. Bella nodded, and scanned Delilah over with a sour but confused expression on her face. “Why are you- don’t you dare laugh- why are you here?”. Bella tilted her head like a confused puppy. “When did you move here?” Uh oh, the questions. “Yeah, sorry about that” Delilah laughed nervously “my gran told me a week or two ago we’d be moving here because she needs surgery and there’s a really good one here, and I meant to tell you beforehand… but I forgot” Delilah cringed some more inside. Sure, that’s what actually happened but damn does it sound sus. Wait, can I use sus yet? Or was that in the other universe?

“Okay.” Delilah blinked at Bella. “Okay?” Bella nodded. “Yeah, that seems like something you’d do.” Okay first of all, rude. Second of all, does this not ring any warning bells or red flags in her head? 

Honestly how did she observe, theorize, and prove that Eddie and his vamp camp are vampires? Well, I’ll take the gifts that the universe has given me, and don't want to weird out my only friend in this really small town. Hmm, Bella’s talking again “so… when are you going to school?” Delilah shuffles her feet “Next week on Monday I guess, what about you?”. Bella deflated a bit “tomorrow actually, that’s a shame it would be nice to know someone on the first day.” Delilah wrinkled her nose at that, really? Tomorrow? She just moved. Seeing the disgust on her friend's face Bella quickly speaks up “I decided it! I didn’t know that I’d have a friend to start with… so i wanted to. Get the awkwardness out of the way” Delilah shrugged at that “Good point I guess, but you’re still weird swan.” Bella makes an indignant noise.

Glancing over Bella’s shoulder, Delilah sees a truck pull up in Bella’s driveway, yep that is definitely Jacob and his dad. I mention to Bella “I think they’re here for you” before Bella could ask Delilah answers for her. “I’ll talk to you later, and make sure you get all the latest gossip at school, cause I know how much you love drama” sending her off with a wink, Delilah slowly walks back into her house. Just as she was about to close the door she looked back at them just in time to see Jacob to perk up as soon as he saw Bella. She shuts the door, ‘I’ll definitely go to la push at some point’ Delilah mused to herself ‘just gotta make sure things go well, with me outside of it all’ but still, she couldn’t help the feeling of… dread? Anticipation? It’s hard to place, but she can only hope it won’t be the former.

——Flashback/dreamsequence——  
A teenage girl stands a little ways away from her friends. Parked in a McWhoopers parking lot, the group is causing havoc in and around their RV. The girl smiles at their antics but her brow furrows as she grows more concerned the longer the phone rings.

“Hi, ma. How have you been?” The girl shuffles worryingly, now oblivious to the chaos that her friends are causing behind her as they discuss what to order. “Dear, it’s been less than a day since you left”. That causes the girl to smile. “I know, but this is the first time in a very long time since you’ve been alone”. The girl hears some movement before her grandmother speaks again. “Dear, the neighbors are checking in every so often, I’m fine! Anyway you should focus on having fun! This is your adolescent years! You should be making mistakes with your friends, you’re too young too-“ as her grandma talks the teen catches something in the corner of her eye.

It’s well into the evening, the fluorescent lights from the restaurant cast more dramatic shadows then usual. The teen watches another girl around her age walk by the restaurant seemingly lost in her thoughts and oblivious to the world. And oblivious to the two strangers stalking her close by, danger reeking from them as if it was axe body spray. Maybe it was the fact it was just beyond the twilight time in the evening that made the girl too jumpy. Before making her decision, she ponders for a second on why she associates the supernatural with twilight, hmm… probably just thinking of the twilight zone. Yeah that’s probably it.

Deciding to trust her intuition that’s yelling ‘DANGER’ she quickly cuts off her grandma to say goodbye and ends the call. She pushes away the consequences of hanging up on her grandma as she catches up to the girl.

“Hey girlfriend! How’ve you been?” The oblivious girl only gives her a confused look. “It’s me! Delilah! Don’t you remember?” When she still only looks like a spooked and confused deer, Delilah decides to cut to the chase. “The guys behind me seem to be following you, would you like to come hangout with my friends for awhile?”. Realization dawns on her face and she quickly nods her head, linking arms they walk to Delilah's friends. Delilah tries not to look back at the weird foreboding pair. 'I swear I saw a waaaay to long tooth there. Wait I shouldn't judge... no wait they were being all types of creep bun that'. Wanting a distraction from her thoughts she slyly looks at her companion. Long brown hair, large doe eyes and really pale skin.

Aaaaaand I’m already bored, on to introductions!

“So my name is Delilah Jenkins, what's yours?”

“Bella… Bella Swan”

Huh, have we truly met before? That seems... no way...

“Going with the James Bond introduction, I like it” I end it with a wink, so she knows I’m only teasing. Either way Bella blushes a whole new shade of red, damn is she okay? Before I started another talking subject we made it to my friends, so I let go of the girl's arm to start some more introductions.

“Friends this is Bella, Bella this is friends, Scooby, Shaggy, Freddie, Velma, and Daphne.” No, that’s not their real names, but the names almost perfectly match the personalities, so eh.

“It’s nice to meet you all” Bella smiles awkwardly. Ah, so she’s awkward, that’s good, I seem to really get along with awkward people. Not really, but awkward isn’t a deal breaker for friends at least. Maybe I’m awkward too?

Keeping an eye on the suspicious duo till they’re out of eyesight, I turn to Bella who is having trouble with holding up a conversation with shaggy, our local pothead. “We’re about to go eat a classy meal at McWhoopers-“ I jerk my head towards the restaurant. “Would you care to join us?” Bella nods in agreement, just as the chaos erupts in the friend group when the subject of food is brought up again.

+++

Bella was surprisingly funny once I got to know her. Now, she’s still beyond awkward, but she has a dry sense of humour. The kind of humour that hinges on the deadpan delivery.

Still not feeling right to let her walk home after what nearly happened. I politely demanded that we give her a ride to her home. Seemingly still a bit shaken over what almost occurred she agreed no problem.

By the time we made it to Bella’s house, we exchanged phone numbers. “Say, we’ll be in Phoenix for a couple more days…” immediately I hear someone say ‘we are?’ And I quickly kick the seat where I heard the noise and keep talking “yes, we are, anyway would you like to hangout with us? We’ll be hitting bookshops (‘for spells!’ “No”), antique stores (‘for haunted objects’ “eh maybe”), thrift shops, and at the end, we collectively chose a mall to raid. You in?” By the end of my speech, everyone is looking at Bella, which seems to make her uncomfortable. Daphne speaks up “Well, you have Delilah’s number, why don’t you think about it for an hour or two and text us back later?”. Bella visibly relaxes at that and nods gratefully.

+++

“Ghosts don't exist, nothing supernatural does! Those weirdos were probably wearing costume vampire teeth." Velma explained rationally. "But why wear them at all?" Daphne asks while cuddled up to Velma.

"So they can freak out people like scooby, and potheads like shaggy" 

"HEY I'll have you know that weed doesn't do that effect, what your thinking of is lsd-"

"still my point stands"

Rolling over on one of only two beds in the RV. (If your curious, i got it cuz Velma and Daphne are not so secretly into each other and 'oh no, looks like we'll have to share the bed', freddy doesn't drive he lives solely off of soda, and shaggy and scooby don't care because they leave a lot to smoke their weed). I think back on all the weird stuff that went on today. The creepy 'vamps', the deja vu with the word twilight, and why do I know who bella swan is? Is this part of the alternate reality? 

A quick 'ding!' From my phone caught my attention, I flipped it open.

10:37pm  
Bella: I thought about it…  
Delilah: ?.?.?  
Bella: I’m in  
Delilah: no self preservation? Got it!

After hashing out the times and places I put down my phone with an excited grin. I turn around to face my friends. “You guys! We got a friend!”

“Yay!”  
——Flashback/dreamsequence end——

(I’m changing perspective from omniscient third person to first person bc I’m tired of saying Delilah this, Delilah thinks that)

Falling falling falling… and I’m awake! I surge forward suddenly, trying to take in my surroundings but everything’s to dark, damn those falling dreams. Reaching around for my phone blindly, it takes me a while to piece together that all I have right now is a crappy flip phone. And said phone is across the room with wires and prongs sticking out of it. Blinking a couple of times I wonder where my alarm clock is? Right now I don’t care, my DSI will do.

Flipping open my DSI I check the time. 3:57am. Great, This is the second time I woke up tonight! 

Sighing, I close my DSI and try to settle back into bed. I should try and hangout with Bella on the weekend, and try and schmooze my way into a ride to school. God I need my license.

Slowly but surely I find myself falling back to sleep, thankfully I don’t wake up til late morning.

————-

Stretching out leisurely, I slowly put on some pants and head to the kitchen. As I walk in I realize that the majority of the kitchen is still left unpacked. Groaning internally, I would groan out loud but gran gran might still be sleeping. I look through the fridge and find some leftover pizza.

Normally I would jump at the chance for pizza but sometimes you just want a home cooked meal ya know? Specifically bacon. That I know we bought. It sits there, taunting me, from beyond the fridge…

Deciding to finish up the remaining pizza, I try to unpack the kitchen as quietly as possible. That was until I heard the shower run, then I decided to make a smoothie.

The day continued to pass on as I unpacked here and there, mainly being in my room and the kitchen, the majority I spent most of my time between the two places. I also helped my gran with things in her room before she shewed me off again because a couple of cousins were coming to help her from port angeles. I shrugged and went on my way to set up my computer and desk.

By the time school was being let out I heard a loud knock on our front door. Followed by gran opening the door and speaking with the desk. Followed by quick footsteps up the stairs and approaching my room. Guess the debt collectors came early eh?

Turning around in my computer chair just in time to watch Bella fall into my room, I make no move to help her. “Say Toni, why do you come here? On the day of my niece’s wedding?” Bella glares at me as she gets up. Hmm her eyes are saying ‘not right now’. Deciding to be a good friend I followed her to my bed where she flopped gracelessly onto.

Settling beside her on the bed, I pat her back.

“So… who do I have to kill tony?”

At that I got a swift hit to the face with a pillow. Flopping on to the bed beside her, I laugh. “Fair enough, I deserved that. But really, what’s up?”

Bella groaned some more. “So it was the first day right? Everything was going fine, a bit awkward, but it was fine… and then when I got to chemistry class… the boy in my class Edward, he’s really pretty but really fucking rude.” I snorted at that, Bella continued “he stared me down at lunch, which I figured he was staring at the new girl, nothing new, he just had an intensity problem, ya know? He either has no shame or just no idea how to discreetly look at someone.”

So I knew where this was going, trying to goad her along, I spoke up “was that it? I didn’t know staring could piss you off so much”. Bella shoots off the bed, her body language screaming ‘and another thing!’. She shook her head “no! While we were in chemistry he would not stop staring at me! He stared at me like he wanted me to drop dead. We were seated right next to each other too.” I hummed thoughtfully, Bella seemed to remember something. “Oh! There’s something else that was weird! But it was with his family- well I should give you some context on them, they’re kinda popular while no one talks to them-“

I listen to what Bella tells me, confirming that nothings out of the ordinary. All Pale skin? Check. All freakishly beautiful? Check. All dating each other? Check. There’s six of them, wait what?

I mentally count in my head, there’s Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper… yeah that’s five! Definitely NOT six?

“Oh, and they’re all dating each other, no ones related of course.” I shake my head. “Sorry, who's dating who?” Bella looks at me with wide eyes “out of everything that’s what sticks in your head?” I roll my eyes “oh shush, answer the question!”

“Ok so, Rosalie and Emmett are dating, and there’s Alice and Clementine, the other two, Jasper and Edward are both single” I add in “and not ready to mingle I assume?” Bella hums in agreement, probably remembering Edward’s jackass stare. While I mentally freak out.

Bella scrunches up her face. “So, Edward wasn’t the only one giving me death stares.” I arch my eyebrow in surprise. “Oh?” “Well, at the cafeteria Edward hardly looked at anything other than me, which I know because he was burning holes into my side. But the other brother Jasper? He kept stealing glances at me too.” Bella sighs “I swear your sweater I borrowed is cursed, it somehow caught the ire of these two guys, for literally no reason!”

Oh shit, so they definitely got a whiff of my scent… I guess Edward wasn’t deterred by my scent, or else he wouldn’t have that bad of a reaction. And the Jasper thing, it was probably because of Bella’s scent too, wasn’t he still new or something?

I sighed, propping my face into my hand “that’s really weird Bella, but I wouldn’t sweat it much, they were probably constipated. But also curious about the new girl.” Bella looked like she wanted to say more but she only sighed and let it go.

After a while Bella leaves to go make food for herself and her dad, and I do the same, except I help my gran because she has yet to release the kitchen from her hold for dinner.

Still internally screaming by the time I laid down for bed I hoped that over the weekend, my heartbeat would calm down enough to not cause any suspicion on the Cullen side. ‘Them knowing my scent won’t change anything. They’d smell it anyway when I’d come to school on Monday. Nothing to worry about’ so please tell my heart to shut the fuck up.


End file.
